


Devil On My Shoulder

by rennerfan_1



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Lord of the Rings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennerfan_1/pseuds/rennerfan_1
Summary: I have written this story as the inbetween goings on's in the movies and the books of The Lord Of The Rings.So much drama and angst is waiting.....





	1. Chapter 1

If Bilbo had known what power the One Ring posessed, he never would have kept it when he found it in the goblin caves beneath the Misty Moutains. It is a thought that saddens him greatly as he watches the elf children play in the sunshine, his longing for the ring of power turning his mind sour with desire. Lord Elrond had told him what the magical ring really was and Bilbo chose not to believe it. He couldn't accept that he had brought evil to the Shire and to his nephew, Frodo who was forced to leave his home and to risk carrying the ring to Rivendell. The old hobbit worried what would become of Frodo if the enemy caught up with him, yet all he could think about was being able to hold or wear it again. Bilbo rationalised that Frodo wouldn't want to keep the ring because he now knew what it was and secretly Bilbo hoped that his heir would return it to him. These thoughts had corrupted Bilbo's mind for days since learning that Frodo had set out from the Shire and despite loving Frodo like his own son, Bilbo was fiercely jealous because he no longer posessed the ring that gave him unnatural long life. His corrupted heart would tell him to do anything he could to simply have it again.

Horns shriek in warning as someone or something approaches the border of Rivendell, making the old Hobbit jump to his feet as a white horse carries the Lady Arwen into the Elven city. She orders one of the elves to fetch her father as the halfling is sick and it is then that Bilbo realises that Arwen and another elf are carrying Frodo inside. He rushes as quickly as he can down the stairs and along the stone corridors, pushing past elves who are either going about their own business or are trying to help where they can. 

"Frodo, my lad. What has been done to you?" Bilbo demands as he pushes his way into one of the bedrooms, taking his nephew's hand and touching his cold sweaty brow. "It's going to be alright, my boy. I promise you that it is going to be alright." 

Bilbo holds onto Frodo's hand as one of the Elves start undressing the hobbit, washing the Athelas paste from the wound. A lump forms in his throat and tears sting his eyes.

"Master Baggins, I ask that you leave us to tend to your nephew." Lord Elrond announces as he enters the room, a string of other elves following him with bowls and plants and vials of mysterious liquids. "You are of no use to him now, but his companions would find great comfort in your presence."

"I am not leaving my nephew, Lord Elrond." Bilbo argues. "He needs me." 

"Frodo is going to need you more once he has received medicine and is brought out of the darkness. I can not allow you to weary yourself when he will need you much more once he is recovered." The Elven Lord answers and quickly guides Bilbo from the room. 

As soon as the door to Frodo's room is closed, Bilbo can hear Lord Elrond's masterful voice as he instructs the elves and recites incarnations. The elder Hobbit paces back and forth in the corridor and hears a trumpet sound from the borders, visitors. He watches from the balcony at the end of the corridor and is pleased to see Sam, Merry and Pippin with a man dressed in black. Bilbo can see they are weary and exhausted from their journey, the rider in black greeting many of the Elves and asks them to fetch food and water in Elvish, then asks for some hot water to bathe and some clean garments. The Elves accommodate without question and show their smaller than child like guests to their rooms so they can rest and refresh, but they are more worried about Frodo. After bathing and some fresh clothes, the Lady Arwen leads the hobbits into one of the rooms that are beautifully decorated with tapestries and shelves full of ancient texts. 

"Come, you must be famished. It has been a long journey since you have left the Shire and you must be weary. Please, my father has asked that you make yourselves comfortable and I will arrange some food." The beautiful Elf says with a smile, trying to hide her concern. 

"Excuse me, but do you know how Mr Frodo is?" Sam asks quickly, not wanting to leave his friend's side. 

"My father is an exceptional healer of medicine and of ways of the Elves, Mr Gamgee. I believe that Frodo is going to be just fine, but medicine and Elven magic take time." The woman answers and pushes hair out of Sam's eyes. "Please, rest for now and I will tell you of any news." 

Sam nods and accepts the Lady's promise and goes over to one of the windows to look out into the courtyard. He barely glances at the stream of Elves who carry in dozens of dishes of delicious food, bowls of fruit and jugs of ale and wine. Merry and Pippin hop up onto the chairs next to the roaring fire and dig in, filling their plates and comment on how amazing everything tastes. Sam tries to stop himself from snapping at his two friends. He doesn't know how they can be so calm while Frodo is at death's door. 

"The sausage and bacon is perfect!" Merry exclaims excitedly as he dunks a chunk of bread into a runny egg. "Sam, you need to try this."

"Or if Sam doesn't want it then I'll take his share." Pippin suggests. 

"You've had six sausages, four eggs and five rashers of bacon already!" Mr Brandybuck protests.

"Stop it!" Samwise Gamgee snaps loudly, shouting. "How can you eat at a time like this while Mr Frodo could be dying? He is there alone with people he doesn't know and we're here!"

Sam's outburst shocks Merry and Pippin to the point that they stop eating and sheepishly look at each other and feel worse about being so selfish and greedy when Bilbo enters the room. 

"My dear Hobbits, what on earth is the matter?" Bilbo asks. "Samwise?" 

"I'm sorry, Mr Bilbo." Sam apologises. "I'm just so worried about Mr Frodo and it doesn't seem right eating and drinking without him." 

"Samwise, Frodo is stronger than you think and Lord Elrond is the best healer that I have ever seen." The elder Hobbit puts his arm around Sam and leads him over to the table next to Merry and Pippin. "Sit, my boy and enjoy the hospitality. Frodo would not want us sitting here with long faces. We are of no use to him if we have sickened ourselves with worry. Now, let me tell you what I have discovered since arriving in this magnificent valley."

 

Bilbo spent several hours talking with the three Hobbits and did all he could to keep himself and them occupied instead of worrying. As the four Hobbits talked, there was still no sign of Frodo's condition improving as Lord Elrond worked continuously late into the night. Reluctantly, Merry, Pippin and Sam retired to their room where they quickly fell into a deep sleep after drinking a draught to help them rest. However, Bilbo couldn't bring himself to return to the silence of his room and sat by the fire. He smokes his pipe as he turns the pages of a book from Lord Elrond's study. Suddenly he is aware that someone is watching him from the open doorway and he squints at the large shape. 

"Gandalf!" Bilbo exclaims as he jumps down from the padded chair. "You must go to Frodo and help Lord Elrond heal him of his injuries."

"Frodo is in the very best of hands and I dare not interrupt Lord Elrond as his skill to heal is much more powerful." Gandalf says gently. 

"Then you must find out how Frodo was hurt." The Hobbit demands. "No one will tell me anything, not even that fellow who found them and brought them here." 

"Which fellow?" The Wizard queries. 

"The rider in black.....Strider, I think Sam called him." He nods. "Yes, I'm sure of it. Strider."

The Wizard doesn't say anything as he turns back towards the door and walks briskly down to the stream and waterfall. He knows where he can find Strider and finds him sitting on the rocks by the stream with a faded tapestry in his lap. 

"Is this how you plan on using your time here by looking into the past?" Gandalf says eith his hands on his hips. 

"Gandalf!" Strider jumps to his feet with a smile and embraces the old man, then takes a step back to assess the bruising and dried blood on the Wizard's face. "I am pleased to see you have finally arrived."

"Of course." He laughs. "I was not expecting my presence to go unnoticed, but I am relieved to be here after the past few days. Tell me, how did Frodo come to harm?"

Strider and Gandalf walk back towards the city of Rivendell in all it's mystical beauty and into one of the many comfortable rooms. A servant brings them both goblets and a bowl of hot water so Gandalf can clean his own injuries. Once they are left alone, Strider is pressed for details. 

"We went to Weathertopp and I left the Hobbits asleep while I looked around." Strider begins, pausing to inhale his pipe. "The Wraiths followed us from a distance and decided to attack as three of the Halfling's cooked. I searched and I felt their presence grow stronger around me and the next thing I knew, the Hobbits were surrounded. Merry and Pippin were on the ground, Sam bumped his head. I did not expect Frodo to put on the ring and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Gandalf pauses and takes a sip from his goblet. "Tell me what happened next." 

"The Witch King tried to take the ring and Frodo bravely resisted, so he was pierced with a Morgul blade. I did not know that he had been hurt until he removed the ring and screamed." Strider rubs his forehead. "I did everything I could to stop them from taking the Ring or Frodo."

"You did extremely well, my friend. If it were not for you then I fear the Witch King may have completed his mission in killing Frodo and by obtaining the one Ring for the Dark Lord." The Wizard reassures his friend. 

"And what of Saruman?" Strider asks. 

"He has betrayed us. Saruman did almost everything he could do to convince me to join with him and the Dark Lord." The wizard explains. "He imprisoned me for some time on top of Orthanc, for what purpose I do not know. But I did see a glimpse into Saruman's plan. He is building an army to help Sauron cover the land in a darkness that will have the race of men and Elves and the free peoples of Middle Earth on their knees."

"The people of Middle Earth will have to fight." The rider agrees. "But what of the ring?" 

"Once Lord Elrond has tended to Frodo and has regained his strength we will have to call a council. But no matter what the outcome is the ring must be destroyed." Strider simply nods in agreement. "The ring has survived for too long in this world and evil has been allowed to endure and grow in strength. We can not allow the Dark Lord to regain power." 

"As always you are right, Gandalf. The Hobbit and his friends have shown courage since leaving the Shire and need the rest." The younger man agrees. "Yet I wish there were news of Frodo." 

"I believe our young Mr Baggins is going to be perfectly fine except for a scar." The wizard smiles with growing hope. "He is a Baggins after all."

 

Rivendell seems much brighter the next morning or at least that's what Samwise Gamgee thinks as he studies the flowers and waterfall from the corridor's balcony. He is standing guard across from Frodo's room and it makes the Hobbit anxious to know that the Lord Elrond is still trying to heal Frodo. Sam argues with himself, trying to convince himself to just barge in and demand answers, then decides against it because the Elves might decide not to treat Frodo. Despite being lost in his own thoughts of despair, he turns around quickly as the door to Frodo's room is opened. 

"Master Gamgee, welcome to Rivendell." Lord Elrond says cheerily. "I trust you are well rested after your adventure?" 

"Yes, thank you my Lord." The hobbit answers quickly. "Pardon me but....um....How is Mr Frodo?" 

The Elven Lord reaches out to touch the Hobbit on the shoulder, to offer comfort and reassurance. He feels the pain in the little Hobbit's heart and squeezes Sam's shoulders gently. 

"You may sit with Frodo as he sleeps, but do not waken him as his body needs to heal. The medicine he has been given is potent and he will remaind asleep for a day or two." The Elf answers with a reassuring smile. 

The great Lord Elrond smiles as he watches Sam the hobbit running down the corridor to fetch Merry and Pippin. They too had bee equally as worried as Sam and had even gone to the extreme to try and build a ladder out of boxes to reach the window. Of course, one of the elves caught them and sent them on their way to occupy themselves with something else. Elrond retires to his own living quarters to rest after informing Gandalf and Strider that the young Hobbit had survived his ordeal this time. 

 

Frodo wakes up, stiff and sore to find Ganalf the Wizard sitting by his bedside. He is relieved to see the old man with his long grey beard and bushy eyebrows, feeling comfort for the first time since he left the Shire. He is told of what had happened to Gandalf and why he couldn't meet the young Hobbit in Bree as planned and the news troubles Frodo deeply. After seeing his friends, Frodo felt a little better in himself but he still has questions for the Wizard. 

"I was afraid, Gandalf." The Hobbit admits quietly. "I was afraid they would kill me. It was good luck that Strider led us from Bree and saved me on Weathertop."

"Strider is a good man, brave and courageous as he has always been." The Wizard agrees with a small smile. "If it were not for Strider then I fear what would have become of you and the ring, Frodo. You have done a remarkable thing by bringing the ring here."

"Will it be safe here?" Frodo queries. 

"I do not know. I do not know what Lord Elrond intends to do in the coming days, but you are safe here." The old man smiles. "Do no trouble yourself with what has happened as the borders of Rivendell are well protected."

The young Hobbit nods and is afraid of what is to come. He is unsure of what Gandalf and Lord Elrond are planning and decides not go ask with such a cloudy head. Sam, Merry and Pippin visit for a little while and recall dramatically Strider's battle with the black riders, Merry and Pippin of course reenactmenting what they remember whe Sam sits quietly. The gardiner is troubled and watches how Frodo winces when he laughs. After an hour or so, the Hobbits, expect from Frodo who is to rest and will have his meal brought to him, are called to dinner in the banquet hall. Bilbo decides to keep his nephew company. 

"Frodo, my boy." The old Hobbit smiles. "It is so good to see you." 

"And you, Uncle Bilbo." Frodo replies. 

"I expect that once you are well and rested that you will explore this magnificent valley." Bilbo says excitedly. "You won't believe your eyes when you-"

"Uncle, I must ask if you knew what this ring was when you found it?" Frodo cuts his uncle off abruptly. 

The question is unexpected and Bilbo doesn't know how to answer. Automatically, his sun spotted hand fidgits in the pocket of his emerald green waist coat, a weak and unsure expression creeping into his face. Bilbo can hear the ring calling to him, whispering inside his head and his desire grows. It is only when Frodo demands his attention does the lust and desire fade. 

"If I had known what trouble that..... precious ring had caused then I would have left it in the caves with Gollum." He answers quickly, clearing his throat. "He would have been welcome to it." 

"I am afraid, Uncle. I am afraid of what will happen if the ring isn't destroyed." The weight of the world is on the young Hobbit and he knows what is at risk. "I do not know what will happen now that we are here." 

"I expect a council will be formed with the free people of Middle Earth and then plans will be made. Men, Elves and Drawers have broken alliances from many years ago and they all still hold each other responsible." Bilbo explains and puts his arm around his nephews shoulder. "But I want you to promise me that from now on you will take no part in what is to happen next. I expect a mission of great danger and peril will occur, but I do not want you taking anything to do with it. Promise me." 

Frodo swallows hard and nods. "I promise, Uncle. Anyway, I was told to bring the ring to Rivendell and I have. I will look forward to returning home to the Shire."


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is held, a company formed and doubt in their minds.

Since arriving in Rivendell, Frodo had spent most of his time recovering and regaining his energy, allowed only to gently exercise. Lord Elrond had forbidden him from partaking in anything strenuous and had been keeping a watchful eye on the young Hobbit as often as he could, knowing that Frodo's Hobbit companions were eager to enjoy the beauty of Rivendell and the foolish mischief they were used to causing. Instead, Lord Elrond had introduced Frodo to an entire room dedicated to books and scrolls from all over Middle- Earth, hoping that it would allow the young Hobbit to recover fully before he got involved in shenanigans. All over the valley wild flowers grew, the river and woodland bustled with life, the sun shinning shining brightly and brought joy to everyone, a darkness had crept in. 

For days Lord Elrond and Gandalf had been in closed away in another chamber, surrounded with maps and parchment from years before, books covered in dust and scrolls that were almost laying on every surface. This room of knowledge was not accessible to anyone without the Lord Elf's permission and there is good reason why. 

Standing over a map of Middle Earth, Gandalf studies the borders of the land and turns to Lord Elrond. 

"I have little doubt that Saruman has been deep in the dark lord's counsel for some time and is planning to build an army in service to Sauron." The wizard says with a heavy heart. "We failed to see it."

"I am not certain what has led Saruman to join forces with Sauron." The elf answers. "But I am certain that it is evil none the less. He has betrayed us to the evil we have fought in Dol Guldur, an evil that he once loathed and is now an ally. Neither Sauron or Saruman will rest until they have the ring of power in their possession and we must act quickly before their attention is brought to Rivendell."

"We must find a way to destroy it." Gandalf agrees. "But who shall carry the Ring into mount Mordor?" 

"I have summoned a council to decide. Elves, Dwarves and men to decide their course." Elrond sighs and studies the Wizard. "You are troubled my friend." 

"Whoever accepts the quest to travel to Mordor will face great peril and certain death if they are captured by the enemy." The wizard says quietly.

"Gandaldf, someone has to take the Ring into Mordor and destroy it. We ourselves can not do this. It has to be someone who shows resilience to the dark power and will not be easily corrupted." Elrond pours his old friend a tonic from a bottle inside a glass cabinet. 

"I fear that there will be no one to carry the burden. I worry that the Ring will work it's evil and end up in the hands of the Dark Lord." He confesses, sipping the tonic. "We do not know what Saruman is planning but it is great evil."

"I have sent Aragorn and a small party of scouts to Isengard to see what Saruman is up to. There is no denying that Saruman has betrayed us and all of Middle Earth by joining with Sauron, but no matter what happens the Ring can not stay in Rivendell." The Elf pauses as one of his servants announce the return of the scouting party. "Come, we shall see what Saruman is planning." 

 

Aragon and the Elven scouts enter the room where the Wizard and the Elven Lord are seated at a table of maps and parchment. They are exhausted from little sleep or rest and had spent several days hidden in the wilderness observing the comings and goings of Isengard. 

"Saruman has opened his gates to Orcs from Mordor and they come heavily armed. Great chasm's have been made underground all around the tower, deep pits full of fire and smoke." Aragorn explains. "They are breeding an army-" 

"They are indeed strange creatures." One of the scouts called Iston says. "I have never seen the likes of such a creature. The are bigger than most men and growl like wolves."

"What else did you see?" Gandalf asks with curiosity. 

"Saruman walks amongst them and gives orders, felling trees that are as old as the earth and inspects his new creations." Aragorn adds. "Day and night they work and more of them are produced. Orc riders and scouts go back and forth from Isengard and more warriors arrive and leave. I do not know what this means but I know it is not good." 

Hours are spent going over every last single detail of what the scouts saw at Isengard, from what was going on within the pits filled with Orcs to the supplies brought in and the hunting packs of Orcs that were sent out and returned with fresh meat. The scouts were exhausted by the time they were sent away to rest and to eat, but the reality of the situation weighed heavy on Lord Elrond and Gandalf. 

That night everyone feasted in the great Elven hall, food and drink were plentiful, with music and song. Of course Merry and Pippin couldn't help themselves and ended up dancing on the table with mugs of ale, the contents sloshing everywhere. The merriment lasted for hours with stories being told by Bilbo who had taken up residence at Rivendell and Frodo spent the night with his uncle, talking about his adventures since he left The Shire. The next day, men and dwarves and elves arrived throughout the day, some were weary from their long journeys and some were filled with questions. Lord Elrond called the council to order in and was surprised and saddened, as was Gandalf that among the arguing over who should be the one to take on the quest of destroying the Ring Of Power, young Frodo Baggins volunteered. Others followed suit, a wizard, two men, an Elf, a dwarve and three Hobbits. They became the Fellowship of the Ring and were due to leave the safety of Rivendell to live up to their oaths the next day. 

 

The council had lasted hours, everyone debating back and forth and Frodo stood on the balcony from his room and watched as preparations and supplies were being brought together for the journey. The young hobbit is lost in thought, the ring hanging around his neck on a chain as Samwise Gamgee scares the life out of him. 

"Sam!" Frodo jumps back with a laugh. "I thought you would have been enjoying the company of the Elves." 

"I was Mr Frodo, but I saw you weren't there and I got worried." The Gardiner admits. "I thought you had gone off without us."

"Of course I wouldn't, Sam. I am indebted to everyone who volunteered to go with me to...." Frodo trails off quietly. "Mordor." 

"It'll be alright. We've got great warriors with us, Strider and Boromir and the others." Sam reasons. "They're going to protect you."

"And what if they can't, Sam?" Frodo asks and let's out a breath he had been holding since he had volunteered to go on this quest. "Now that I am going I'm not sure I want to." 

"You could always change your mind you know." The fair haired Hobbit is practically ready to run out the door to tell Gandalf that they weren't going. "I'll go tell him that you've changed your mind and-"

"I'm still going, Sam." Frodo says with an air of finality. "I want to destroy the Ring just like Lord Elrond said. I'm just not sure I want to risk everyone else's lives to do it." 

"Begging your pardon Mr Frodo, but everyone who is going wants to help. They want to stop those evil Wraith's from killing anymore folks and they're proud to do it." Gamgee says and squeezes his friend's good shoulder. "We are going with you so don't be thinking about running off." 

"I believe you, Sam. I don't know what I would do without you." Frodo says with a kind smile. 

 

Weapons, supplies and the Fellowship are gathered in the stone courtyard surrounded by the Elves of Rivendell, the dwarves who were not prepared to task themselves with such a responsibility and the men from other regions who were afraid to venture into the dark lands to destroy the ring. Lord Elrond stands with his hands clasped in front of him and offers words of hope and encouragement. 

"My good people, today we gather to wish this Fellowship safe passage and good fortune as they venture forth into the unknown to save us all from great peril. Evil has rekindled in the darkest lands of Middle Earth and is a danger to us. We have lived in peace and harmony for many an age, knowing nothing of the evil that is heading our way. We face death and enslavement by the Lord of the dark land and his puppet Saruman who was once a friend and ally. We face extinction, we face certain death." Lord Elrond announces. "But we have hope. We have faith in the Fellowship to do what needs to be done and they inspire hope that Sauron's darkness will be smothered like a smouldering fire. These brave companions are set out for a dangerous mission to destroy a weapon so powerful that it wants to be with it's master and with it brings a darkness so fierce that nothing will stand in it's way. You have come to Rivendell as strangers and are leaving as companions who must rely on one another to complete your task. It is a burden that many would not take lightly but the bravery of one young Hobbit gives us all hope. Go forth Ring bearer and destroy the ring. Have faith, have courage and be United against the evil of Mordor." 

The fellowship bids farewell to their host and stream out of the valley, a sadness creeping over them as well as fear as they take the first few steps towards Mordor. 

 

A day of walking without rest has left the Hobbits weary and hungry, so Gandalf decides to stop for the night in amongst rocks so they are hidden from anyone or anything that is there in the wilderness. To save on their supplies, Aragorn and Legolas hunt while Gimli and Boromir prepare a fire to keep them warm. The hobbits lay next to the fire with thick elven cloaks to keep them warm and the Wizard sits on a rock and smokes his pipe. The group talk quietly amongst themselves and already poor Sam is feeling homesick and is unsure if any of them were really supposed to be given such a huge burden of destroying the ring.   
Gimli begins telling stories of the old days where life was simple compared to how it is now, with little threat of evil that was unknown to them. 

"Thorin would have made a godly king and no mistake." Gimli says once he has finished the tale of Thorin and his company. "It is a shame he did not survive the battle and thanks to old Bilbo the Dwarvish race survived."

"So his stories really were true." Frodo says and is blown away. "I always thought that Bilbo was making most of it up." 

"Not at all my young Hobbit." The Drawrf exclaims with belly rumbling laugh. "Bilbo Baggins shall be forever welcome in every Dawrf home for what he has done. I was surprised to see him in Rivendell."

"Yes, so was I." Bilbo's nephew admits. "I was pleased to see him but he looked so.....old. I was surprised to see him looking so much older from the night of his birthday party." 

"The ring gives unnatural long life, slower ageing." The wizard says suddenly. "Bilbo did not age much for all the years he had the ring in his possession but that does not mean he did not grow attached to it. Gollum on the other hand was much weaker than your uncle and lived a life away from people. He was antisocial where Bilbo had friends, his nephew and had activities to keep himself human. The ring is dangerous and extremely powerful, you saw that on weathertop where the nine found you and tried to kill you and it for their master. Whatever you do, do not let anyone have it or put it on because it will poison you like it has poisoned everyone else." 

"Why didn't those creatures find it when Gollum had it, Mr Gandalf?" Sam asks. 

"I do not know, Samwise. Perhaps the dark lord was not powerful enough then and could not muster enough strength to seek it out or perhaps Gollum was too well hidden from their sight." He answers. "Truthfully, I do not know why."

"It amazes me that a Hobbit wielded it's power." Boromir states as he dumps firewood into a pile. "We should be taking the ring to Gondor and use it for our people's protection. Instead we trust the fate of many in a person no bigger than a child."

Silence grows over everyone and Gandalf splutters smoke from his pipe, but it is Aragorn who is first to answer.

"Frodo has taken on a burden that many men would not, Boromir. The ring must go to Mordor to be destroyed, the ring can not be used by anyone as it's sole purpose is to destroy our lands and it's people." The ranger says. "It is too much of a risk to take the ring to Gondor and it can not be wielded or controlled by any one of us, not even the people of Gondor."

"And what makes this matter your concern, Ranger?' Boromir snaps. "You have not seem the blood spilt by my people to keep their dark forces at bay. You have not carried and buried the dead or led my people into victory and out of grief when the darkness over Mordor grows like a plague. You have no say in this-"

"The people of Gondor are not the only ones who have suffered and you are the one who has no right to question what has been decided and agreed by all of us." Legolas interrupts. "It is Frodo who carries this burden and trying to sway his heart from doing what needs to be done is not what you agreed to."

Before anyone else can say anything it is Gandalf who rises to his feet and his voice booms above everyone else. 

"Enough! Do you not see that this is what the enemy wants is for us to abandon this quest and hand the ring of power to him? It has been decided and you must accept this or leave the company. One man's view shall not sway any of us from doing what must be done. Now enough!" The wizard calms and sits but it is Frodo who next speaks. 

"Boromir, I sympathise with what your people have suffered but the ring has to be destroyed and I hope in your heart that you can accept that." Frodo says and leaves it at that.

Boromir however storms off, muttering that the Hobbit is foolish for thinking that he can do what is needed when he has no idea what the wilderness is like or what the enemy is capable of. It is agreed that Aragorn and Legolas shall take watch while the rest of the company rest as much as they can before they press off before dawn. 

The first watch is taken by Aragorn and the second watch is taken by Legolas who stands with his hands clasped around his bow, at the ready for anything that happens. Aragorn had tossed and turned in front of the fire, unable to sleep so he joins Legolas at his post. 

"We must keep a watchful eye on our friend from the white city." Legolas whispers in Elvish. "He is not to be trusted. His mind is bent like warped metal on taking the ring for his own uses."

"I agree and Gandalf knows this too, but I dare not let the halfling out of my sight for more than a second." The Ranger agrees and hands the Elf water to drink. "It troubles me what he is going to try next."

"He is going to try and take the ring by force, Aragorn. I foresee it but can not tell when or how, but he is going to try and take it and use it." The Elf has the power of foresight, like Gandalf.

"He will not succeed. We will protect the Hobbit as we promised at whatever cost." Aragorn agrees. "Get some rest, I'll take your watch." 

Legolas reluctantly allows Aragorn to take over his watch and settles down in the roots of a tree with his bow in his lap, an arrow at the ready. The Elf is certain that Gandalf had heard their exchange and sees the old wizard winking at him in the dark. 

 

The next several days are spent crossing the wilderness, stopping little for rest and choosing to set camp in hidden areas of rocks and trees. No more has been said by Boromir of taking the ring to Gondor and the rest of the company are wary of the soldier from the White City. Each of the company has their own thoughts on their quest, but they keep it to themselves for they do not want to start something that could divide the Fellowship.


End file.
